User talk:LB
Suitable Matches for your Warriors needing opponents *Jack Reacher vs Rama *Jack Reacher vs Robert McCall (The Equalizer) *Hardgrave's Team vs RED Team *Hardgrave's Team vs Easy Company (DC Comics) *Hardgrave's Team vs The Losers (DC Comics) *Uncle Sam vs Hank Pym *Uncle Sam vs Colossus *Uncle Sam vs Juggernaut Cheers if you think any of these ideas are good BattleGames1 (talk) 03:13, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Too late for me to change your mind since the blog is up but... OK so I've been thinking about this long and hard and I reckon that I'll leave your idea for Umbrella vs Corporation be but I still have some qualms about it considering that the moment you pit the key members of both organisations against each other well... think about it: Albert Wesker is presented in the series as having superhuman (or near-superhuman) traits especially by the time of RE4 and RE5... and I'm pretty sure some of the other main members of Umbrella Corporation have superhuman (or near-superhuman) abilities they either acquired via the T-Virus or any of Umbrella's viruses or naturally born with. I haven't played much of the games but I've done a little bit of reading. As for more fairer opponents for The Corporation of Clive Cussler's books, then I will have to suggest: *USS Colorado Crew (from Last Resort) *JS Mirai Crew (from Zipang!) *Alternate Nazis *Red October Crew (from Hunt for Red October) *USS Idaho Crew (from Silent Steel) *Großadmiral Donitz (from Fatherland) And that's all I can think of considering that almost all the adventures of The Corporation always involves the USS Oregon in some capacity. BattleGames1 (talk) 08:20, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Finish voting Hey mate, just asking you whether you're going to finish you vote on my most recent battle. Deathblade 100 (talk) 03:14, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Possible Collab? Hey mate, just noticed you were planning a battle between the Monument Men and the Walmington-on-Sea Platoon and I was wondering whether or not you wanted to do a collab for it. Leave us an answer when you decide on it. Deathblade 100 (talk) 05:57, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Tabbers for Collab Hey mate, I'm sending you the tabbers for the Walmington-on-Sea Home Guard platoon. Just copy and paste the info into the blog when you're ready to make it. Just remember to copy it from the source code. Captain George Mainwaring= The manager of the Swallow Bank, Captain George Mainwaring is the head of the Walmington-on-Sea Home Guard platoon He is a pompous, blustering figure with overdeveloped sense of his importance, mostly fueled by his social status in Walmington-on-Sea as the bank manager, and his status as Captain and commander of the local Home Guard volunteer unit. Mainwaring is prudish and repressed, and can be judgemental about people who do not share his moral outlook. Weapons: *Primary: Webley MK VI *Secondary: M1917 Enfield |-| Sergeant John Wilson= Arthur Wilson is the carefree, cheerful, well-spoken sergeant in the Walmington-on-Sea Home Guard as well as the chief clerk at the Swallow Bank. He has a mysterious aura, a vague and dreamy personality. He is a kind man, who goes with the flow of life. He is chief cashier of Walmington-on-Sea bank, and captain of the cricket club. Wilson's dream-like state leads to mimicry by the platoon, mostly Walker and Fraser, but he remains liked by those under him, and is admired by many (usually Jones, Godfrey, and most of all Pike). Rather than bark orders to the rest of the platoon, Wilson politely asks them to "would you mind awfully falling in please?". Weapons: *Primary: M1917 Enfield *Secondary: Bayonet *Special: Mills Bomb |-| Lance Corporal Jack Jones= Lance-Corporal Jack Jones joined the army as a drummer boy in 1884 at the age of fourteen. Thereafter, he served in four military campaigns - Mahdist War in the Sudan (1884–1885), The British Reconquest of Sudan (1896–1899), The Boer War (1899–1901) and World War I (1914–1918). During his service on the Western Front, he was known as the Mad Bomber, due to his inclination to madly throw grenades. He was signed out of the First World War in 1916. He also once formed part of a Guard of Honour for Queen Victoria. At the outbreak of World War II, Jones was retired from the army and working as a butcher, but he was so keen to join the Home Guard that, despite his age (70), Captain Mainwaring instantly appointed him as the platoon's Lance Corporal. However, it is suggested that Jones' ability to provide off-the-ration meat may have had rather more to do with this decision than Jones' abilities, which given his advanced years were declining somewhat (his vision, for example, was so poor that when signing up for duty, he initially signed the table rather than the form). Weapons: *Primary: M1917 Enfield *Secondary: Bayonet |-| Private James Frazer= Private James Frazer is a pessimistic, dour, trouble-stirring, exaggerating, wild-eyed Scottish undertaker. He hails from the "wild and lonely" Isle of Barra in the Outer Hebrides, an apparently desolate and bleak place that appears to have informed most of his pessimistic, dark tendencies. He was a Chief Petty Officer (and cook) in the Navy during World War One, he also mentions being one of the mine sweepers and is shown to be a crack shot due to that (although he has to wave the gun up and down, because as he says "It's the only way I can shoot sir, this is the motion of the sea"), but later retired to Walmington-On-Sea Weapons: *Primary: Lewis Gun *Secondary: M1917 Enfield *Back Up: Bayonet |-| Private Frank Pike= Private Frank Pike is the youngest of the Walmington-on-Sea Home Guard and the clerk of the Swallow Bank. Aged 17 when the series begins, he is not old enough for the army, although he has reached his 18th birthday (particularly as several series earlier, Private Frazer declared that "it took Jonesy a whole year to get it (the drill) right" in Room at the Bottom, and Wilson describes Pike as "going on 19" in War Dance a few episodes later) when he is about to receive call-up papers in When You've Got To Go; in the event, it is revealed that he possesses a rare blood-type that excludes him from military service. Weapons: *Primary: M1917 Enfield *Secondary: M1928A1 Thompson Deathblade 100 (talk) 06:26, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Reminder Hey LB I just want to remind you of finishing you're vote until 17th September MilenHD (talk) 12:28, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Collab Hey dude, if you still want to do our collab, you're welcome to do it for your next battle. Cheers Deathblade 100 (talk) 10:35, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Voting BotS? Hey would you like to drop a vote for BotS? Teh blog. --Appel (talk) 00:50, July 10, 2018 (UTC)